


Changes

by Seekers01



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekers01/pseuds/Seekers01
Summary: This is a different ending to TRON LEGACY and this is about how Sam saves his father but at the same time, Kevin thinks he's lost his son.however, the Grid has other ideas.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I've been working on off/on and i started it before USERS but i might leave that fic to only two chapters  
> Im not going to giving anything anyway. I will the relationship thing later
> 
> enjoy  
> Seekers x

This wasn't how this was supposed to pan out. The game was over, wasn't it? He should be going home, not falling to his death with Clus menacing smile as the last thing he sees as they fell. This wasn't what clu planned either. He could see it in his eyes. One thing led to the next, first, he was fighting Clu on the bridge to the portal, then he was being dragged over the edge. Sam could hear the faint shouts of his name through the assault of the wind as they fell further away from the platform. Panic started to build and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

He focused his attention on Clu. Sam noticed the smile was replaced with an awed expression as he could feel Clu’s hands tighten on Sam's shoulder before looking down between them. 

Sam was met was his disc buried deep in Clu’s abdomen, setting it off a spiders Web full of cracks throughout the programs torso. The blue and orange lines started to travel up to Clu’s neck. Voxels detached themselves quicking from the program neck to be caught by the wind.

“This is the end of both of us,” there was a slight glitch in his as the grin was back and before he knew it, Clu evaporated. The weight on his shoulders and disc disappeared as Sam continued to fall but now alone. 

Alone. He’s been alone most of his life but he couldn't stop a phantom feel wash over him like a wave. Growing up he would have Alan or his grandparent near but at the same time never at arm's length. It didn't mean that he didn't love them, but he had a feeling that one day they were going to leave him.

Memories of Alan and what little he had with his father came to mind. The trips to the beach with his father or when Alan announced that they were going on holiday for the first time since his father's disappearance. A little “get away” from the press. Or when he graduated from high school. Sam couldn't help but smile. He felt a tear slip from his eyes and then quickly lift off into the sky before they could touch cheek. The sight of his active disc caught his eye and squeezed it a little to deactivate and then held it loosely beside him.

He turned away to see Clu’s heavy populated battleship moving in above him before a new light ignited from the portal, giving out a new and more vibrant pulse and as he hit the water, the beckoning light was gone, which left sam sinking further in and the darkness finally swallowing him up.


End file.
